Just Love Me For Who I Am
by Namida.Kira
Summary: El jamás lo reconocería frente a alguien pero si era capaz de reconocérselo a él mismo, por más que dijera que le odiaba, El, Heiwajima Shizuo, extrañaba a su némesis, Orihara Izaya, aquel pelinegro de mirada escarlata que siempre lograba hacerle enojar con tan solo su presencia
1. Chapter 1 : America

Hola a Todos, Kira Desu~!... (^0^)/ … Pues que decir… Luego de mucho tiempo preguntándome si debería de subir o no este fic, al fin me he decidido por subirlo!... (*^*)9… Espero les guste, es mi primer fic Shizaya~…. ~(=W=)~

...

...

...

 ** _Capítulo 01; América_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

A pesar de decir que lo odiaba, no podía evitar el sentirse preocupado. Esa maldita pulga no había puesto un pie en Ikebukuro durante MAS DE TRES MESES. Si bien todos aquellos que le conocían dirían que debería estar feliz, que aquello fue lo que siempre quiso; Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse triste y nostálgico cada vez que caminaba por las calles y recordaba sus peleas y persecuciones.

El jamás lo reconocería frente a alguien pero si era capaz de reconocérselo a él mismo, por más que dijera que le odiaba, El, Heiwajima Shizuo, extrañaba a su némesis, Orihara Izaya, aquel pelinegro de mirada escarlata que siempre lograba hacerle enojar con tan solo su presencia.

* No puedo creerlo… ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Por qué no vienes?, ¿Es que ya te has cansado de mí?* eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban en la mente del rubio con ropa de mesero.

\- ¡Shizu-chan! - se escuchó un grito a lo lejos

Shizuo, al escuchar ese apodo que tanto odiaba, voltio esperanzado de poder ver a ¨la pulga¨, como el solía decirle. Más cuál fue su desconcierto al ver a un castaño, de anteojos y bata de científico, que corría en su dirección.

\- ¡Shizu-chan!... ¿Qué haces por aquí? - dijo el ¨doctor¨

(N.A; yo no me dejo atender x él ni x joda!... ¬¬)

\- No tengo porque decírtelo, Shinra…. ¡y ya deja de llamarme así!... - grito Shizuo enojado - …. Él era el único que… - a medida que decía esto, su voz iba disminuyendo hasta el punto de volverse un leve susurro.

\- Lo siento… - dijo Shinra con una sonrisa - Pero he descubierto porque Izaya-kun no se ha aparecido por Ikebukuro durante todo este tiempo -

\- ¿¡eeehh!? - exclamo el rubio sorprendido - ¿Dónde está esa pulga escurridiza? - dijo con un tono más calmado, mientras que sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

\- Puesss… veras, lo que sucede es que… - el castaño se acomodó los anteojos y le dirigió una sonrisa torcida al rubio.

...

...

...

...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*En otra parte de Ikebukuro*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

...

...

...

...

\- ¿¡QUEEEEE!?... ¿¡AMERICA!? - se escucharon los gritos del grupo más loco de Ikebukuro; el cual estaba conformado por, Kadota, un ex-integrante de los cuadrados azules, Walker y Erika , el otaku y la fujoshi, y Togusa, un fan de Ruri Hijibire

\- Si… Izaya irse América… comer sushi, sushi bueno, sorpresa irse, comer sushi – decía un ruso de tez oscura vestido de blanco y azul

(N.A; qien podrá ser?... w)

\- Symon-san… ¿Estás seguro de eso? - dijo un castaño de rastas, quien era acompañado por un abatido rubio

\- Si, Tom-san…. Izaya irse América… - repitió el ruso

\- Symon, dime… ¿No sabes porque o cuando va a volver? - pregunto de repente el rubio, al fin y al cabo, se suponía que él debía de ser el más feliz con esa noticia, pero su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos ya no tenían brillo, además de que despedía un aura de profunda tristeza

(N.A; pobre Shizu!... ToT…. Pero tranki qe es x una buena causa…. YoY…. ¡Resiste!... o )

\- No saber por qué… Pero saber que Izaya volver mañana - dijo el ruso con una sonrisa, la cual se ensancho para decir - comer sushi, sushi bueno, tristeza irse, comer sushi

(N.A; creo qe esa va a ser la frase publicitaria del lugar…. U_ú)

Todos entraron al sushi ruso para así intentar procesar la información recientemente obtenida, sin embargo, un rubio no deseaba entender lo antes dicho, solo quería que ya fuera mañana

* ¿Por qué te fuiste a América, pulga?... ¿Porque no se lo dijiste a nadie?* pensaba el bar tender, con gran desconcierto. *jajaja… era obvio que no me lo dirías a mi… después de todo me odias, ¿no?*

...

...

...

...

...

Asi qeee~….. ¿Alabanzas/Tomataozs?... (? … Emmm…qe decir… Si llego al menos a los 5 reviews, subo el segundo cap~ (?

Y si de esas casualidades de la vida algún de ustedes tiene ganas de ponerse en contacto conmigo, aquí les dejo my sepsy Facebook ("Kira Namida") y my sensual Twitter (" Namida_Kira")…y my super vejestorio de correo electrónico (? ("Namida_Kira ")

Espero recibir algún mensajito~…. No sean malit s!... TT^TT

#Kira_Out!#


	2. Chapter 2 : Izaya y ¿Quien?

Hi There, Kira Desu~!... (^0^)/

Pues que decir… He estado bien de pachorrienta últimamente, pero luego pensé *no puedo hacerles esto a las personas qe se toman el trabajo de leer mis desvaríos!*…. 6(*0*)9…

Se qe esta medio cortito, pero bueeeh, espero y lo disfruten ~…. ~(=W=)~

...

...

...

 ** _Capítulo 02; Izaya y… ¿quién?_**

...

...

...

A decir verdad, ninguno estaba realmente seguro de cómo habían llegado allí. Lo único de lo que eran consientes en ese momento, era de que todos estaban ahí, esperando ansiosos a que el vuelo del informante arribase.

Shinra y Celty, junto con simon, habían sido los primeros en llegar, ya que el pelinegro les había puesto al tanto de su llegada la noche anterior. Más cuál fue la sorpresa de los presentes al ver llegar a mikado y sus amigos, seguidos por kadota y los demás. Aunque claro está, fue aún mayor el asombro de los presentes al ver a tom acompañado de un ARREGLADO rubio.

Cuando el rubio paso a su lado, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos – Shizuo… ¿¡ESTAS USANDO PERFUME!? – grito incrédulo el científico, logrando que todos posaran sus ojos en el bar tender

\- ¿H-hay… a-algún pro-problema con e-eso? ... – respondió el ex castaño intentando disimular su nerviosismo, más su sonrojo no pasó desapercibido por el de gafas

(N.A; jejeje…. hasta se tomó la molestia de arreglarse…kyaaa!...kawai!...W)

\- No, es solo que… - antes de que pudiera continuar con el interrogatorio, se vio interrumpido por una voz metálica que provenía de los alta voces

\- El vuelo proveniente de américa arribara en la pista número seis…. El vuelo proveniente de américa arribara en la pista número seis… el vuelo proveniente de américa arribara en la pista número seis… - repetía una y otra vez

\- Ya es hora… - murmuro Shizuo por lo bajo, con una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios, mientras seguía a los demás hacia la pista antes mencionada

...

...

...

...

~~~~~~~~~~*A unos cuantos metros del aeropuerto*~~~~~~~~~~~~

...

...

...

...

\- Ahhh… - suspiro, mirando por la ventanilla el hermoso panorama – hogar, dulce hogar… - entonaba con una vocecita infantil, la cual solo lograba erizar los cabellos de quienes le escucharan - … me pregunto si me has extrañado… Shi-zu-chan – decía cierto pelinegro de mirada carmesí mientras acariciaba cariñosamente los rubios cabellos de su dormido acompañante, el cual se encontraba apoyado en su brazo derecho

...

...

...

...

~~~~~~~~~~*De vuelta al aeropuerto *~~~~~~~~~~~~

...

...

...

...

Todos esperaban impacientes, hacía más de 20 minutos que aquella voz en el altavoz había anunciado la llegada del vuelo, y este aún no aterrizaba

\- ¿No creen que se tarda demasiado? – pregunto inocentemente mikado, a lo cual todos asintieron en respuesta

\- Arggh... ¡¿Por qué tarda tanto?! – grito Heiwajima, asustando a los allí presentes, ya que con el carácter que se cargaba ese rubio, era muy probable que terminara por destrozar el establecimiento antes de que el avión se dignase en aparecer

\- Los pasajeros provenientes de américa descenderán por la pista número 02… los pasajeros provenientes de américa descenderán por la pista número 02… los pasajeros de américa descenderán por la pista número 02…. – volvía a repetir una y otra vez aquella voz electrónica

(N.A; pfft…qe onda, aparato loko?...O.o?... decidite de una vez….*o*)

\- ¿¡PERO QE DEMO….?!... – el bar tender no pudo terminar su frase al ver como todos corrían hacia el lugar mencionado - …diablos… - se quejó, comenzando a correr tras los demás

...

...

...

...

...

Asi qeee~….. ¿Alabanzas/Tomatazos?... (? … Emmm…qe decir… Si recibo al menos 3 reviews en este cap, subo el tercero~ (?

Y si de esas casualidades de la vida algún de ustedes tiene ganas de ponerse en contacto conmigo, aquí les dejo my sepsy Facebook ("Kira Namida") y my sensual Twitter (" Namida_Kira")…y my super vejestorio de correo electrónico (? ("Namida_Kira* ")

PD: No se por qe no me deja poner el arroba (?... Fanfiction me odia... X_x

Espero recibir algún mensajito~…. No sean malito/a/s!... TT^TT (?

#Kira_Out!#


	3. Chapter 3 : Shizuo Vs ¿Shizuo?

Hi There, Kira Desu~!... (^0^)/

Como han estado~?... Ne~ne~… Me extrañaron~?... ~(=W=)~

Bueno, antes de comenzar este cap…Crei qe seria bueno responder a los reviews qe me dejaron en el cap anterior~…. 6(*0*)9…

(Inner: al fin y al cabo, sin esos reviews, no hubiera subido el cap… U3ú)

Comencemos~!... (OwO)/

Kotori~chan~ : Sep, asi es, este fanfic lo comencé a subir en amor-yaoi … y pues, principalmente, la razón por la cual lo deje de actualizar fue por un severo caso de depresión . (? …. Ok,no, tan asi, pero es qe soy bastante dejada, y a menos qe me lo recuerden de vez en cuando, suelo olvidarme de hacer las cosas… jejejeje…. U/ú

Kanra~chan: Muajajaja (? Los celos son el santo grial del yaoi~! (*0*)9….admito qe si me imagine a shizu~chan ocasionando un total desmadre en el aeropuerto, pero luego me decidi por algo menos "violento"…jajajaja….xD

Hikaru~chan: Arigato x la alabanza~!... la identidad del rubio acompañante será revelada en este cap, espero lo disfrutes…y en cuanto a porque es rubio, he de decirte qe esta "inocente criatura" no tuvo mejor idea qe cabrear a nuestro encantador informante, el cual le revoleo con un tarro de decolorante por la cabeza, generando dicho color de cabello (?...ok,no,pero es una imagen mental entretenida…xD….Disfruta del cap~… ^w^

Kanra~chan: oh, siiii, celos every-where~!... jojojojo…. Tenlo x seguro~!... no van a qedar ni las cenizas de troya en este fic… ¬w¬

Y bueeeeeeeeeeeeeenooooooo….ahora siiiiiiiiiiiii….. Disfruten del cap~!... (ÔwÔ)/

...

...

...

 ** _Capítulo 03; Shizuo Vs... ¿Shizuo?_**

...

...

...

\- A pasado un tiempo, Nami… ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto animado el pelinegro, intentando contener la risa al ver la graciosa mueca que llevaba en la cara su asistente desde hacían un buen rato

\- el … el … el … - no paraba de repetir la castaña, señalando al rubio detrás del informante, el cual abrazaba posesivamente al pelinegro por la cintura, mientras mantenía el rostro oculto en el cuello ajeno

\- ¡Izaya-san! ... ¡Izaya-san! – Se oían unos gritos a lo lejos - ¡Izaya-san! ... – tanto el pelinegro como la castaña voltearon su vista hacia el lugar donde provenían los gritos, encontrándose con todos los demás, quienes respiraban agitados

\- ¡USTEDES! ... ¿¡COMO SE ATREVEN A DEJARME HABLANDO SOLO!? – se escuchó un grito ensordecedor, para segundos después ver cómo, el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, aparecía por fin en la escena

\- Ohh, Shizuo …ha pasado tiempo … - dijo serenamente el informante, posando su mirada escarlata en el recién llegado

\- ¿Shizuo? – murmuro en un tono de voz apenas audible

¿Desde cuándo el informante le llamaba por su nombre y no por aquel que el mismo decía odiar, pero al cual se había acostumbrado con el correr del tiempo?

\- Nos debes una buena explicación … - decía la voz electrónica que Celty solía utilizar para comunicarse

\- Es cierto, Izaya-kun… ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? – pregunto el ruso

(N.A; SUGOIII!...¡ES UN MILAGRO!...HABLO SIN PROMOCIONAR AL SUSHI…*O*…)

\- Jejeje….verán es que… ¡ITAI! – grito repentinamente el informante, asustando a los presentes - … Deja de morder … mi cuello no es para que lo mastiques, ¿sabías? – dijo divertido, aun y cuando en sus labios se notaba una clara mueca de dolor

Aquella oración por parte del pelinegro logro que los demás notasen la presencia detrás de este

\- Gomen… - se escuchó una voz conocida para todos, pero no del lugar que esperaban – No puedo evitarlo – dijo dándole una sensual lamida al cuello ajeno, mientras hacía más fuerte la presión que ejercía sobre las caderas del más bajo

\- ¡¿HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO?! –gritaron todos a la vez, mientras que el dueño de aquel nombre permanecía con la boca entre abierta, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en ese momento

Pero más grande fue la sorpresa de los presentes al escuchar como un ligero gemido salía de la boca de Izaya el cual se encontraba con la cabeza hacia un lado, permitiendo que el rubio detrás de él continuase jugando con su cuello a su antojo

\- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto Shinra sin salir completamente del asombro que eso le había causado, es decir, aquella persona tenia exactamente las mismas facciones que su amigo de la preparatoria, mas estaba seguro que no eran la misma persona, ya que su amigo se encontraba a su lado, aun en shock ante la revelación

\- Él es… -más una nueva mordida por parte del rubio le impidió continuar

\- ¿Yo? – pregunto divertido – pues… - se alejó un poco del cuello del informante para luego mirar a las personas delante de el – mi nombre es Delic… - dijo separándose del pelinegro y posicionándose a su lado - un placer conocerles – termino por decir mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, realizando una reverencia a los, según él, desconocidos, para minutos después retomar su posición junto al cuello del ojicarmin

...

...

...

...

...

Asi qeee~….. ¿Alabanzas/Tomatazos?... (? … Emmm…qe decir… Si recibo al menos 6 reviews en este cap, subo el cuarto~ (?

Y si de esas casualidades de la vida alguna/o de ustedes tiene ganas de ponerse en contacto conmigo, aquí les dejo my sepsy Facebook ("Kira Namida") y my sensual Twitter (" Namida_Kira")…y my super vejestorio de correo electrónico (? ("Namida_Kira ... ")

Espero recibir algún mensajito~…. No sean malitas/os!... TT^TT

PD: Fanfiction me odia y no me deja usar el arroba... X_x

#Kira_Out!#


	4. Chapter 4 : Mi nombre es Delic

Hi There, Kira Desu~!... (^0^)/

Como han estado~?... Ne~ne~… Me extrañaron~?... ~(=W=)~

Y antes de qe lo olvide….U3ú

Nuuuuuu, Fityu, tomatazos noooooooo, recién acabo de bañarmeeeee~!...*huye por su vida*…. 6(*0*)9…

Y bueeeeeeeeeeeeeenooooooo….ahora siiiiiiiiiiiii….. Disfruten del cap~!... (ÔwÔ)/

...

...

...

 ** _Capítulo 04; Mi nombre es Delic_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Realmente no podía creer que Izaya se hubiera atrevido a llamarlo… Es decir… EL… ¡EL VENDRÍA!…. ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡ESTABA PERDIDO!... (N.A; ¡Corre, Forest, Corre!~~~…*O*…ok, no….U_ú)

...

...

Flash-Back

...

...

Luego del "feliz y agradable" reencuentro, todos se dirigieron al sushi ruso para "celebrar" el regreso del informante… (N.A; Y x "celebrar"… Nos referimos a "interrogar al informante hasta qe nos cuente en qe posición lo tuvieron los padres…*O*… Ok, no, tampoco taaan exagerado...xD)

\- Entonces, Delic… ¿Cómo se conocieron tu e Izaya? - Pregunto el científico, ya que los demás solo se encargaban de mirar fijamente al acompañante del pelinegro, el cual se encontraba con su cabeza recostada en el regazo del cuervo… (N.A; Ya saben, están esos restaurantes donde comen arrodillados en el piso y como qe Delic está ahí tirado usando a Iza-tan de almohada... xD)

\- Pues…. Como decirlo… - Una mueca pensativa se formó en su rostro, para luego comenzar a reírse descontroladamente, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Izaya - ¡Ouch!… ¡Bruto! - Dijo realizando un cómico mohín

\- Pervertido… - Dijo el ojicarmin, a duras penas y podía contener la risa ante aquel acto

\- Oh, vamos… Tu sabes que te gusto… - Le respondió sensualmente con una mirada lasciva

\- Baka… - Sonrió, negando ligeramente con su cabeza, tomando un poco de comida con sus palillos y dirigiéndola hacia el otro - …Di "Aahhh"…

\- Mmm… Mejor digo "grrr"… - Respondió el rubio, guiñándole un ojo, aceptando la comida con una sonrisa - Déjame ver…. Iza y yo nos conocimos hace un buen tiempo… En aquel entonces yo paseaba por ahí en busca de algo de diversión…

\- . . .cofcofcof - Le interrumpió el informante por lo bajo, pero siendo escuchado por todos los demás, escapándosele a más de uno una ligera carcajada

\- Como decía… - Suspiro - … Buscaba algo de diversión y me encontré con Yuri. Una chica muy bonita en verdad. Un día Yuri me dijo que debía encontrarse con un antiguo amigo de la infancia, el cual era informante, y yo como todo caballero, la acompañe… - Abrió la boca para recibir otra porción de alimento (N.A; Yo también quiero qe el negro me alimente… xD) - … Y pues, fue ahí cuando vi a Iza por primera vez… Imagínense que quede embelesado ante tal belleza, ni siquiera podía articular una palabra coherente… Era como si hubiera sido transportado a otra dimensión… - Dijo dramatizando la última parte

\- Kyyyaaaa… Que romanticoooo!... - Grito Erika mientras intentaba detener una hemorragia nasal

\- Claroooo… Tan embelesado que no dudaste en tirarte encima de mí y empezar a manosearme el trasero, ¿No?... - Dijo sarcásticamente, alzando una ceja, dando a entender que no le creía en lo más mínimo

Shizuo, que se había mantenido al margen de todo, no pudo evitar escupir la bebida que estaba a punto de ingerir al oír las palabras del informante….*¿¡QUE LE HABIA MANOSEADO EL QUE!?*…pensó no pudiendo salir de la impresión

Kadota tosió sonoramente, intentando aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había formado ante aquella declaración, mas no sirvió de nada

\- Etto… Izaya-san… ¿Por qué se fue a américa?... - Pregunto Mikado tímidamente

El aludido miro al estudiante - Tenía que atender unos asuntos de suma urgencia - Sonrió

\- .cofcofcof - Le interrumpió Delic, en venganza por la anterior interrupción del pelinegro

\- Tu… - Dijo por lo bajo con una pequeña vena sobresaliendo en su cien, golpeando nuevamente en la cabeza a aquel que se encontraba usándole de almohada

\- ¿Asuntos importantes? - Pregunto la voz metálica de Celty

\- Hai… Tenía que ir a ver a unas personas… Y de mala suerte me encontré con este playboy… - Dijo refiriéndose al rubio

\- Oe!... Pero bien que este playboy te tienta, ¿Nê? - Contrataco seductoramente a la "ofensa"

\- Nê, Delic~…. - Llamo con voz cantarina al otro

\- Dime, cariño~ - Le respondió fingiendo indecisión

\- ¿Debería de hablar con Hibiya y ponerle al tanto de todo esto? - Pregunto inocentemente, sabiendo de antemano lo que esto provocaría en el aludido

Tal y como había predicho el informante, el rubio se paró de golpe de su regazo, mirándole con los ojos abiertos y murmurando cosas ininteligibles

\- T-t-tu….tu n-no t-te a-atreve-verías a decirle na-nada… - Dijo, no estando muy seguro de sus propias palabras

\- ¿Quieres apostar? - Sonrió de manera traviesa, posando su escarlata mirada en Namie - Nê, Nami-chan, ¿Me prestas tu celular? Este baka perdió el mío~…. - Su secretaria solo asintió de mala gana, alcanzándole el objeto

El informante tomo el aparato y comenzó a marcar un número desconocido para los demás, formándose en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa, digna de un verdadero demonio. Se llevó el celular a su oído ante la mirada expectante de los presentes, ensanchando su sonrisa al escuchar cómo le respondían del otro lado.

Shizuo solo podía observar nostálgico esas sonrisas que ahora mostraba el pelinegro… Y es que… Esas sonrisas, eran las mismas que solía dedicarle a su persona antes de que comenzaran con su típico juego del gato y el ratón… Esas sonrisas, las cuales eran la razón de que un profundo mal estar se instalara en su pecho… Y es que, ahora esas sonrisas ya no eran para él, eran para aquel ser que poseía su misma cara… Eran para aquella persona que parecía querer arrebatarle a SU pulga… Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que aquel hombre, Orihara Izaya, le pertenecía, o al menos así lo sentía la bestia en su interior…

Pronto la voz de esa persona, la cual rondaba en su mente la gran mayoría del tiempo, le saco de sus pensamientos…

\- Ôhayo Nê, Tsu-chan~…. ¿Esta Hibi-chan por ahí?~…. - Pregunto en un tono meloso, mirando disimuladamente a ambos rubios, sonriendo imperceptiblemente

Antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Izaya se encontraba recostado boca arriba en la mesa, con Delic sobre él, intentando desesperadamente quitarle el celular. Sin saber exactamente por qué, y es que a decir verdad, su cuerpo actuó más rápido que su mente, Shizuo se encontraba detrás de Delic y le tomaba de la cintura separándolo del informante

Izaya miro realmente sorprendido a los rubios frente a si, y si bien se había esperado una reacción así por parte de Delic, jamás imagino que Shizuo, su mayor "enemigo" le "defendería". Cuando por fin salió de su asombro, decidió seguir con lo suyo

\- ¡Hibi-chan!... ¿Cómo estás? - Al escuchar esto, Delic se quedó de piedra entre los brazos del ex-castaño - Nê, ¿Sabías que Delic ha intentado propasarse con una persona tan inocente y pura como yo? - Dramatizo el Orihara, divirtiéndose internamente con las muecas que realizaba el acusado - … Mmm… ¿Qué vendrás mañana y le darás una lección?... ¿Cómo?... ¿También lo dejaras en abstinencia un mes?... Oh, ¿Y también lo dejaras de niñera de Psy-chan?... Mmm… Ok, yo le digo, bye~… - Dijo cortando la "llamada" - Parece que alguien está en problemas… - Dijo fingiendo preocupación, tapándose la boca para que no notaran la sonrisa burlona que se extendía por sus labios

...

...

Fin Flash-Back

...

...

¿¡Y AHORA QUE DEMONIOS HARIA!?...ESTABA FRITO… ¡TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE FRITO! (N.A; /inner; ¿Viene acompañado de una porción de papas?..¬w¬….tu cállate….=3=)

...

...

...

...

...

Asi qeee~….. ¿Alabanzas/Tomatazos?... (? … Emmm…qe decir… Si recibo al menos quichicientos cuarenta y tantos reviews en este cap, subo el quinto~ (?

Y si de esas casualidades de la vida alguna/o de ustedes tiene ganas de ponerse en contacto conmigo, aquí les dejo my sepsy Facebook (" kiranamida . 16") y my sensual Twitter (" (inserte aquí el arroba… xD) Namida_Kira")…y my super vejestorio de correo electrónico (? ("Namida_Kira (inserte aquí el arroba… xD) hotmail . com")

Pd: recuerden quitarle los espacios~... ÔwÔ

Espero recibir algún mensajito~…. No sean malitas/os!... TT^TT

#Kira_Out!#


	5. Chapter 5 : Pequeña Bromita¡¡SORPRESA!

Hi There, Kira Desu~!... (^0^)/

Como han estado~?... Ne~ne~… Me extrañaron~?... ~(*3*)~

Lamento la tardanza con los caps, pero mi internet últimamente funciona del asco….U3ú

Asami-Chan, me alegro de qe te haya gustado la historia, y siiiii, yo también quisiera saber como se las va a arreglar Shizu-chan para conseguir semejante logro~!…. ~(w)~

Y bueeeeeeeeeeeeeenooooooo….ahora siiiiiiiiiiiii….. Disfruten del cap~!... (ÔwÔ)/

...

...

...

 ** _Capitulo 05; Pequeña Bromita = ¡SORPRESA!_**

...

...

...

Había pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro con el informante y su rubio acompañante, y nuestro querido bar tender aun no lograba asimilar lo acontecido.

Si bien lograba comprender que ese tal Delic era un pervertido, y tenía temor de esa persona llamada "Hibiya". Mas eso no era lo qe realmente le importa. No. Lo que lo estaba volviendo un completo loco era el hecho de no saber con certeza qué tipo de relación tenía SU pelinegro con ese "RUBIO DE CUARTA"

El ex castaño caminaba lentamente por las calles de Ikebukuro, ensimismado por completo en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente choco con alguien. El impacto le hizo terminar con su pequeña batalla interna y concentrarse en su alrededor, más lo que vio frente a si, no le gusto para nada. Allí, frente a él, se encontraba "OTRA COPIA" de sí mismo. Lo único que lograba diferenciarlos era su forma de vestir, ya que mientras el utilizaba su habitual uniforme, el sujeto frente a él utilizaba una yukata blanca con detalles azules, como sus ojos.

Las cosas cada vez se ponían más extrañas. Primero Izaya aparecía con ese maldito sujeto que no le caía bien en absoluto, y que además, era igual a su persona; Y ahora, se encontraba con alguien más que era idéntico a él… ¿Es que acaso estaba de moda el copiar su apariencia?

Al ver que el sujeto frente a él no se movía, le tendió una mano para ayudarle

\- ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto Shizuo al extraño

\- Hai, lo lamento, pero me he perdido y estaba tan distraído que no lo vi - Dijo con una voz pausada y serena

\- No te preocupes - Le respondió como si nada, mirándole curioso, por alguna razón tenía un mal augurio sobre todo esto - ¿A dónde ibas?

\- Oh, me diría a la oficina de Izaya-san... ¿Le conoce? - Pregunto ansioso, esperando recibir una respuesta afirmativa

\- Hai, demo, su oficina está en Shinjuku, y esto es Ikebukuro - Respondió, intentando hacer uso de la paciencia de la cual carecía

\- Ya veo

\- ¿Realmente no sabes cómo llegar o si?

\- No - Negó con la cabeza

\- Ven, te llevare a allí

No sabía si era por el hecho de que realmente quería ayudar a ese joven, o simplemente, estaba utilizando todo eso como una excusa para poder ver nuevamente al informante; pero ciertamente, en esos momentos no podría haberle importado menos.

...

...

...

...

En una oficina en Shinjuku, podía verse a un pelinegro vestido con una camisa roja sin abrochar y un pantalón ajustado, sentado en un sillón; teniendo frente a él, a un joven rubio, el cual solo vestía unos pantalones de jean un poco rotos en las partes de los muslos

\- Neee, Izayaaa~~~... ¿Realmente haz llamado a Hibiya? - Pregunto con profundo terror impregnado en su voz

\- Jajajajajaja... Pues... - Le hizo una seña para que se acercara hacia él, y al quedar este a su altura luego de arrodillarse delante de él, le susurro al oído - No... No lo he hecho... - Pronuncio con una voz sumamente sensual

Al principio, Delic no cabía en su sorpresa, pero después de unos segundos, luego de haber asimilado la noticia y salido del shock inicial, se lanzó sobre el pelinegro, sentándose a horcajadas sobre este y tomando ambas manos ajenas, dejándolas inmovilizadas sobre la cabeza del informante.

\- Izaya-san, he llegado, y traje compañía - Dijo una voz que ambos reconocieron, mas no se movieron de sus "puestos"

\- Oi, pul... - Shizuo no logro completar su frase al ver la sugerente posición en la que se encontraba SU pelinegro de mirada escarlata

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Shizu-chan? - Movió su cabeza hacia un lado, posando su par de rubíes en el par de rubios que acaban de ingresar en el lugar - Tsugaru, ¿qué hace el aquí? - Pregunto sin salir de su asombro

Delic, a pesar de estar atento a lo que los demás hacían, no se movió ni un centímetro para alejarse, sino, que incluso se acercó más a su "presa", comenzando a repartir besos por el pecho del que se encontraba debajo de su persona, arrancándole un inconsciente gemido al ojicarmín.

Todo paso muy rápido...

Primero él estaba besando el pecho de Izaya...

Se escuchó la voz de alguien gritando su nombre...

Un ruido sordo a lo lejos...

La mirada de sorpresa de Tsugaru e Izaya…

Y luego todo se tornó negro...

...

...

...

...

...

Asi qeee~….. ¿Alabanzas/Tomatazos?... (? … Emmm…qe decir… Si recibo al menos quichicientos cuarenta y tantos reviews en este cap, subo el sexto~ (?

Y si de esas casualidades de la vida alguna/o de ustedes tiene ganas de ponerse en contacto conmigo, aquí les dejo my sepsy Facebook (" Facebook kira . namida . 16 ") y my sensual Twitter (" (inserte aquí el arroba… xD) Namida_Kira")…y my super vejestorio de correo electrónico (? ("Namida_Kira (inserte aquí el arroba… xD) Hotmail . com")

PD: Recuerden quitarle los espacios...yo una vez me olvide y nunca consegui llegar al sitio... U_U

Espero recibir algún mensajito~…. No sean malitas/os!... TT^TT

#Kira_Out!#


	6. Chapter 6 : La Decisión de Izaya(Part 1)

Hi There, Kira Desu~!... (^0^)/  
Como han estado~?... Ne~ne~… Me extrañaron~?... ~(*3*)~  
Lamento la tardanza con los caps, pero mi internet últimamente funciona del asco….U3ú  
y para compensarlo...esta vez el cap va a ser un poquitito mas largo~... (*^*)9  
Y bueeeeeeeeeeeeeenooooooo….ahora siiiiiiiiiiiii….. Disfruten del cap~!... (ÔwÔ)

...

...

Capítulo 06; La Decisión De Izaya (parte 1)

...

...

...

Todo era muy confuso para mí… /span/p  
Y es que…  
¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HABIA SIDO ESO!?  
...

...

...  
Flash-Back  
...

...

En una oficina en Shinjuku, podía verse a un pelinegro vestido con una camisa roja sin abrochar y un pantalón ajustado, sentado en un sillón; teniendo frente a él a un joven rubio, el cual solo vestía unos pantalones de jean un poco rotos en las partes de los muslos  
\- Neee, Izayaaa~~~... ¿Realmente haz llamado a Hibiya? - Pregunto con profundo terror impregnado en su voz  
\- jajajajaja... Pues... - Le hizo una seña para que se acercara hacia él, y al quedar este a su altura luego de arrodillarse delante de él, le susurro al oído - No... No lo he hecho... - Pronuncio con una voz sumamente sensual  
Al principio, Delic no cabía en su sorpresa, pero después de unos segundos, luego de haber asimilado la noticia y salido del shock inicial, se lanzó sobre el pelinegro, sentándose a horcajadas sobre este y tomando ambas manos ajenas, dejándolas inmovilizadas sobre la cabeza del informante.  
\- Izaya-san, he llegado, y traje compañía - Dijo una voz que ambos reconocieron, mas no se movieron de sus "puestos"  
\- Oi, pul... - Shizuo no logro completar su frase al ver la sugerente posición en la que se encontraba SU pelinegro de mirada escarlata  
\- ¿Eh?... ¿Shizu-chan? - Movió su cabeza hacia un lado, posando su par de rubíes en el par de rubios que acaban de ingresar en el lugar - Tsugaru, ¿qué hace el aquí? - Pregunto sin salir de su asombro  
Delic, a pesar de estar atento a lo que los demás hacían, no se movió ni un centímetro para alejarse, sino, que incluso se acercó más a su "presa", comenzando a repartir besos por el pecho del que se encontraba debajo de su persona, arrancándole un inconsciente gemido al oji carmín.

...

Todo paso muy rápido...  
...

Primero él estaba besando el pecho de Izaya...  
Se escuchó la voz de alguien gritando su nombre...  
Un ruido sordo a lo lejos...  
La mirada de sorpresa de Tsugaru e Izaya…  
Y luego todo se tornó negro...  
...

...

Fin Flash-Back

...

...  
No era la primera vez que Delic me acosaba sexualmente… A decir verdad… Sería muy raro que ese pervertido no intentase nada en mi contra… Pero aun así… ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!... ¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS HIZO ESO!?  
...

...

Flash-Back  
...

...

\- ¡SHIZUO-SAN, ESPERE! – Grito Tsugaru  
\- ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar en medio de su confusión  
\- ¿¡QUE DIA…!? - No pudo terminar de "dar a entender su desacuerdo" cuando alguien le jalo del cuello y le encesto un fuerte derechazo, el cual impacto en su mejilla, logrando que volara hasta estrellarse en una de las paredes de aquella oficina  
\- ¡DELIC! – Gritaron Izaya y Tsugaru al unísono, corriendo en dirección al aludido, quien había perdido la conciencia a causa del golpe recibido  
Shizuo solo miraba la escena sumamente sorprendido. No lograba comprender que fue lo que lo llevo a golpear al otro rubio. Lo único que tenía más que claro, era el hecho de que al ver a ese sujeto tan cerca del informante, sintió una profunda rabia en su interior. Siendo, el alejarlo de SU pelinegro, su único objetivo.  
...

* ¿MI pelinegro?... ¿¡EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!?... ¿¡QUE PASA CONTIGO, HEIWAJIIMA SHIZUO!?... ¡CONCENTRATE, ES TU ENEMIGO!... Y sobre todo… ¡ES UN HOMBRE! * Se reprendía mentalmente el rubio, ante su extraño pensamiento de propiedad.

...

\- ¿¡QUE DIABLOS OCURRE CONTIGO, HEIWAJIMA!?... – Le grito el oji carmín, al rubio parado frente a si, intentaba hacer reaccionar al hombre que yacía entre sus brazos, mientras Tsugaru buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios por todos lados.

...

* Heiwajima… Heiwajima... Heiwajima * Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza *… Acaba de llamarme por mi apellido… Ni siquiera por mi nombre… ¿Porque? * No sabía porque. Todo era muy confuso para él. Lo único claro en ese instante fue la sensación de como algo se rompía en su interior.

...  
\- Delic… Delic… ¡Por el amor de Dios, Delic!... ¡REACCIONA! - Gritaba una y otra vez el pelinegro, sacudiendo un poco al mencionado, intentando en vano despertarlo.

\- Izaya-san, no encuentro el botiquín… - Dijo Tsugaru calmadamente, a pesar de que en su interior era todo un caos. Sabía que si el demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, todo acabaría. Debía ser el pilar para aquella persona que se encontraba a su lado. Esa persona que los salvo, no solo a él, sino que a todos ellos. Orihara Izaya.  
\- Toma mi celular y márcale a Shinra, dile que vamos en camino… dile que es urgente – Le ordeno el pelinegro, tendiéndole su celular, cargando como pudo al rubio, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con este en brazos.  
\- Hai – Asintió y rápidamente acato la orden del informante, caminando de un lugar a otro, mientras esperaba ser atendido del otro lado de la línea.

Izaya intentaba por todos los medios no dejar caer a Delic… ¡PERO VAYA Y QUE EL MUY IMBECIL PESABA COMO TODO UN CONDENADO!... Y eso que se le veía tan delgado…

...  
* ¿¡Que demonio le puede pesar tanto a este infeliz!? * Pensaba fastidiado el pelinegro * Calma, Izaya, calma… Recuerda que esta inconsciente y lastimado, por culpa del animal ese * Se repetía en su interior, como si de un mantra se tratara

...  
Estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta que dejo de sentir el peso de Delic en sus brazos  
\- ¿Pero qué…? – No pudo terminar de hablar cuando diviso a Shizuo frente a él, cargando al otro rubio  
\- L-l-lo siento… - Pronuncio como pudo. Y es que… ¡Era Heiwajima Shizuo!... ¿Qué tan humillante podía llegar a ser el hecho de tener que pedirle disculpas a tu mayor enemigo?... ¡Pues para él lo era!... ¡Y DEMASIADO!  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Lo siento… Es solo que… - No sabía cómo continuar. Se le hacía tan extraño todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, que ni siquiera podía expresarse como hubiese querido

\- Aaah… - Suspiro - ¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo. No importa. Seguro estará bien – Dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano – Si quieres hacer algo para disculparte, ayúdame a llevarlo con Shinra y tu deuda estará saldada – Termino de decir, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, escuchando como un par de segundos después, unos pasos le seguían  
...

...  
Fin Flash-Back  
...

...

Y así es como había terminado aquí. Sentado en un sillón junto a Tsugaru, teniendo en el sillón frente a él a su mayor enemigo, Heiwajima Shizuo, y a la mujer sin cabeza y "esposa" del loco de Shinra, Celty  
\- ¿Podrían explicarme que fue lo que paso? – Se oyó la voz electrónica que Celty utilizaba para comunicarse  
\- No es nada – Le respondió el pelinegro. Estaba cansado. Ya lo había pensado hacía tiempo, pero esto fue lo que acabo por darle la determinación necesaria para tomar por fin aquella decisión, y estaba seguro que no se arrepentiría. O al menos eso era lo que esperaba.  
Shizuo solo observaba en silencio a los presentes, aun preguntándose porque había actuado así. Pero a pesar de los minutos que iban transcurriendo, no lograba encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas.  
Nuevamente, aquella rabia que había sentido, se hizo presente. Tsugaru había comenzado a tener sueño, pues aún no se había acostumbrado al cambio horario del lugar, así que se acomodó en el sillón para poder dormir. Lo que a ellos les parecería algo común, a los dos que se encontraban sentados frente a ellos, no les pareció así.

Pues mientras Tsugaru intentaba acomodarse, Izaya término medio recostado en el mueble, teniendo su espalda apoyada en el respaldo, mientras el rubio de yukata blanca y azul se encontraba cómodamente acurrucado en su pecho. El ojicarmin, más que extrañarse o algo similar ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo sonrió, rodeando con uno de sus brazos la cintura del joven recostado en él, utilizando su mano libre para acariciar los rubios cabellos.  
...

* Si Psyche me viera… Seguro haría uno de sus berrinches * Pensó, soltando una leve risita, ensanchando más su sonrisa. Realmente era muy divertido. Una vez, a causa de un berrinche de este, habían terminado, tanto Tsugaru como Delic, disfrazados de pokemons rosas *… Llegar a tal extremo… Idiotas~…* Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a soltar una risita, mientras continuaba acariciando los cabellos ajenos.

...

Todo esto era observado atentamente por cierto bar tender, el cual desde que aquel rubio se había acercado de más al pelinegro, no había despegado su vista de ese par.

...

* Aléjate de él… * Pensó mientras sus puños se cerraban, logrando que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos a causa de la fuerza ejercida

...

\- ¡Listo! – Dijo un castaño con anteojos y bata blanca, el cual salía de una de las habitaciones con una sonrisa en su rostro  
\- ¿Cómo está? - Pregunto la voz electrónica de Celty, la cual intentaba, si es que era posible, acabar con el incómodo silencio que se había formado en esa sala  
\- Oh, no es nada, cariño~…. – Le respondió Shinra, con voz melosa, a su presunta "esposa" - Solo tiene una ligera contusión en su cabeza, lo más probable es que deba descansar uno días para así estar completamente recuperado  
\- Arigato ne, shinra~ - El pelinegro, por fin, había utilizado su típico tono cantarín, lo cual por alguna razón, alegro al bar tender  
\- Ne, Izaya… ¿Quién es él? - Pregunto el científico, cayendo en cuenta del individuo que se encontraba recostado sobre el informante  
\- Oh, ¿El? – Pregunto señalando con una sonrisa al hombre sobre el – Su nombre es Tsugaru, aunque aún no se por qué ha venido – Hizo un tierno mohín, llamando la atención de los presentes, pues nunca habían visto esa expresión en la cara del otro  
...

* ¡Qué lindo! * Fue lo primero que pensó * No, espera… Aunque si se ve tierno con ese puchero en sus labios… Esos hermosos y atrayentes labios que… ¡ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO!... ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO CONMIGO!?* Se preguntó en medio de su "batalla interna", siendo sacado de esta por un repiqueteo y la exclamación de los presentes, quienes le miraban sorprendidos

...  
...

...

...

Asi qeee~….. ¿Alabanzas/Tomatazos?... (? … Emmm…qe decir… Si recibo al menos quichicientos cuarenta y tantos reviews en este cap, subo el septimo~ (?  
Y si de esas casualidades de la vida alguna/o de ustedes tiene ganas de ponerse en contacto conmigo, aquí les dejo my sepsy Facebook (" Facebook kira . namida . 16 ") y my sensual Twitter (" /Namida_Kira")…y my super vejestorio de correo electrónico (? ("Namida_Kira (inserte aquí el arroba… xD) Hotmail . com")

Espero recibir algún mensajito~…. No sean malitas/os!... TT^TT

#Kira_Out!# 


	7. Chapter 7 : La Decisión de Izaya(Part 2)

Hi There, Kira Desu~!... (^0^)/

Como han estado~?... Ne~ne~… Me extrañaron~?... ~(*3*)~

Se qe el cap esta suuuper cortito, demo recuerden qe es la parte no publicada del anterior cap….U3ú

Y bueeeeeeeeeeeeeenooooooo….ahora siiiiiiiiiiiii….. Disfruten del cap~!... (ÔwÔ)/

...

...

...

Cap 07 : La Decisión De Izaya (Parte 2)

...

...

...

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde el incidente en el departamento de Izaya, y no volvió a verlo desde entonces.

Si bien solía ver a Delic, o su "copia barata", como solía llamarle el mismo en su mente, eso no se comparaba a poder ver al informante en Ikebukuro. Ya había ido a su oficina reiteradas veces; mas cada vez que iba su secretaria, Namie, le decía que él no se encontraba allí y que tampoco sabía dónde podría estar. Cosas como esas solo lograban irritar al rubio bar tender de sobremanera. Dejándole una molestia en su pecho que parecía ir en aumento por cada día que no veía al pelinegro.

A pesar de no saber que era esa inquietud, sabia, sin el más mínimo margen de error, que todo eso que sentía en su pecho era causado por la ausencia de aquel hombre poseedor de una mirada carmesí capaz de sacar a la bestia dentro de sí. Sabía sin dudar, que todo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO, era culpa de la pulga.

Hoy, como todo ese mes y medio que había pasado, se encontraba dando un paseo por Ikebukuro, con la ligera esperanza en su pecho de poder ver nuevamente a la pulga. SU pulga. Como solía llamarle cada vez que se encontraba solo en su habitación pensando en el informante.

...

\- Shizuo… ¡Shizuo! …. ¡SHIZUO! – Grito Tom al darse cuenta que su rubio empleado no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto quedo al salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos a causa de los gritos de su jefe.

\- ¿Acaso tienes la más remota idea de lo que te he estado hablando en lo que va de estas dos horas y media? - Pregunto calmadamente con los ojos cerrados y negando levemente con la cabeza, adivinando la respuesta ajena.

\- Lo siento, Tom-san…- Dijo apenado el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, bajando un poco su cabeza en son de disculpa.

*Realmente no lo puedo creer… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué no sales de mi mente ni por un momento?… Maldita pulga* Pensó el bar tender, encendiendo uno de sus característicos cigarrillos en el proceso.

\- Y aquí va otra vez… - Pronuncio Tom, volviendo a negar levemente con la cabeza mientras suspiraba al ver como Shizuo volvía a sumirse en sus pensamientos una vez más.

...

...

...

...

~~~~~~~En cierto departamento lujoso en Shinjuku~~~~~~~~

...

...

...

...

\- Master, ¿Cuánto tiempo va a seguir haciendo esto~? - Pregunto un pelinegro con unos audífonos rosas en sus oídos.

\- El tiempo que sea necesario, Psyche - Respondió el informante, levantándose lentamente de su asiento, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro en el proceso.

\- Como quiera~, - Dijo el menor encogiéndose de hombros – Pero recuerde que cuanto más tiempo pase, más difícil será enfrentar el problema en sí. – Luego de decirle aquellas palabras, que sabía harían dudar al otro pelinegro, tomo su chaqueta blanca, la cual era adornada por unos detalles rosas en los bordes, y se dirigió a la puerta. Deteniéndose un momento al tomar el picaporte, volteo a ver a aquel hombre al que consideraba su maestro, parado junto a la ventana con su vista perdida en el vacío.

...

*Espero que no esté tomando la decisión equivocada, Izaya-sama, porque luego será imposible volver atrás, y deberá vivir con las consecuencias por el resto de sus días…* Pensó el pequeño mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, con un único destino en mente.

...

...

...

...

...

Asi qeee~….. ¿Alabanzas/Tomatazos?... (? … Emmm…qe decir… Si recibo al menos quichicientos cuarenta y tantos reviews en este cap, subo el octavo~ (?

Pd: yeeeiiiih, al fin aparece psy~chan~!...haber, arriba las manitas de las fans~!... (*w*)/

Y si de esas casualidades de la vida alguna/o de ustedes tiene ganas de ponerse en contacto conmigo, aquí les dejo my sepsy Facebook (" Facebook kira . namida. 16 ") y my sensual Twitter ("Twitter Namida_Kira")…y my super vejestorio de correo electrónico (? ("Namida_Kira (inserte aquí el arroba… xD) Hotmail . com")

Espero recibir algún mensajito~…. No sean malitas/os!... TT^TT

#Kira_Out!#


End file.
